


Little Black Book

by aurumstar (shieldivarius)



Series: FFXIVWrite 2020 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alcohol, Canon Compliant, Gen, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Prompt Fill, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite, Tumblr: FFXIVwrite2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:55:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26381506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldivarius/pseuds/aurumstar
Summary: Thancred initially noticed Urianger’s little black book during their first Moonfire Faire back in Eorzea. His head pounding with hangover, he spared little thought for it. The man practiced arcanima after all, and it was rarer to see him without a book in hand. It did seem a tad more odd when he had it out around the bonfire the next night, but most of Thancred’s attention was on a buxom Viera by the name of Arjm and most decidedly not on the silent looks his Elezen companion kept casting from under his cowl.A cowl, at the beach in the heat of a Costa del Sol summer. Really.Urianger keeps a little black book of Thancred's conquests.Fill for the FFXIV write 2020 prompt "lush."
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt & Thancred Waters
Series: FFXIVWrite 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1916263
Kudos: 10
Collections: #FFxivWrite2020 Final Fantasy 30 Day Writing Challenge





	Little Black Book

**Author's Note:**

> I was dared to write "not angst" and I loved that "I drank water" line of Thancred's.

Thancred initially noticed Urianger’s little black book during their first Moonfire Faire back in Eorzea. His head pounding with hangover, he spared little thought for it. The man practiced arcanima after all, and it was rarer to see him  _ without _ a book in hand. It did seem a tad more odd when he had it out around the bonfire the next night, but most of Thancred’s attention was on a buxom Viera by the name of Arjm and most decidedly not on the silent looks his Elezen companion kept casting from under his cowl.

A cowl, at the beach in the heat of a Costa del Sol summer. Really.

Arjm, on the other hand, was in a bikini and sarong that perfectly matched the seafoam of her hair, accented with silvers like the tips of her fur, and Viera were  _ rare  _ in Vylbrand. Twelve Blessed that they’d found each other; he couldn’t let her go home without showing her the sights.

The sight that was the faire, at least, and later, two straight days in his inn room while he missed the remainder of it, preferring to lavish his attention on the beauty of a woman under his hands rather than wasting it on the same fireworks display for the third night in a row.

She disappeared after giving him a hickey that left one of his Archon tattoos misshapen for days after, and Thancred was dispatched off to aid the Scions and forgot about Urianger and his notebook.

But the same notebook—he’d swear it, and he was especially good at small details—made its appearance the next time they were all together. They, all of the Archons, sitting around in the privacy of the Waking Sands, had begun the night quietly contemplating the Calamity in remembrance. But things had devolved, turned into more of a wake than a sombre ceremony.

And in a distinct lack of judgement, Thancred threw a casual arm around Y’shtola. And it would be years later before she picked up thaumaturgy, but her distinct, unimpressed look, raised eyebrows, and the twitch of her tail, hit him as solidly as any thunder spell.

He leaped back and she laughed, a low rumble in her throat. 

“Sorry,” he muttered, looking anywhere but her… and caught Urianger disappearing the little black book into the folds of his pockets.

Y’shtola patted him on the knee, bringing his attention back to her. With laughter in her voice and mischief in her eyes she said, “You have to see me again.”

He offered her a tight smile, downed another ale, and avoided everyone’s eyes for the rest of the night.

After that, Thancred started watching for the notebook each time he and Urianger were together, but despite all his training, he couldn’t figure out any rhyme or reason to when it appeared. Perhaps it didn’t help that Urianger never seemed to have it out when Thancred wasn’t, himself, more occupied with more interesting things, but he at least thought it of note that it seemed to be a notebook to write in, rather than one he ever made reference back to.

Urianger’s little black book, as Thancred had begun referencing it, remained a mystery straight through the years until the celebration of the Warrior of Darkness’s victory in the Crystarium.

And then it came out.

“Verily, dost thou believeth it wise to imbibe? Ryne is present, and she looketh to thee.”

Thancred’s hand was halfway to a flagon of mead, and he paused and turned to look up at Urianger. “What’s that now?” he asked.

And Urianger stood there holding that damn notebook, which was surely  _ impossible  _ seeing as they weren’t on the Source. He opened it, flipped to the first page. 

And began to read.

“Aurelle, Sharlayan academy; Odilie, Sharlayan academy; Arthuroix, a servant at the same; as, I recall, the same bore true for Luqulot, Radulf and Hemin.”

Thancred felt his cheeks start to burn.

“Arjm, the Viera. Y’shtola, thrice failed.”

Thancred put up a hand to stop him. Sputtered, “T-that. You—”

“Miluda, Elia, C’lantaa. Toffwyb, Naoh’a, Kozakura.”

“I get it!” 

Urianger closed the notebook, then held it out to him. Thancred eyed it, a venomous viper in his hands, then eyed the man who offered it much the same way.

“A reminder of thine growth, to do with as thou willst.”

He snatched it. “You’re an ass, and I’m going to destroy this.”

Urianger nodded, then walked off. He didn’t wait until he was out of Thancred’s earshot before he started laughing.

**Author's Note:**

> lush: a heavy drinker, especially a habitual one; (of a woman) very sexually attractive


End file.
